User Groups
Member status has not really changed since 2004 back since the days of Halo-mods.com. New groups are Honor Guard, Meta Chief, and Regular. There were also certain groups that Halo-mods had, which Modhalo does not. There were also other groups on the site that was made after Halo-Mods crashed (Mikenmike.com), such as Designer. This group color was similar to the color that Regular uses now. A Designer's role was to award the exceptionally artistic members of the Art-oriented website. Mikenmike was different from Halo-Mods and Modhalo in that it's center was not focused on Halo, rather member creativity. Why are some people different colors at the bottom of the forum? Some people are differrent colors when listed at the bottom of the forum due to their status. As it stands here are the colors: Orange - Administrator Black - Moderator Red - Meta Chief Gold (Yellow) - Honor Guard Green - Regular Gray/White - Members What are Administrators, Moderators, Honor Guards, Meta Chiefs, and Regulars and can I be one? Administrator - Sometimes abbreviated as Admins, these are those that have full permissions on the forums to do anything they please. They, along with the moderators keep Modhalo.net running. Moderator - Sometimes abbreviated as mods are those that have the powers to lock/pin/delete topics, posts, and polls. They also have the powers to temporarily ban or suspend members. They are a level below Administrators and cannot change the inner workings of the forum such as the coding and skins. Meta Chief - These people are those that overlook the Halo sections with Moderator-like powers. But only on the Halo sections and nowhere else. This group is fairly new. Honor Guard - Honorary members are members that were long time members at either Modhalo or Halo-mods and deserve special recognition, but are not able to moderate. They can see all the special sections of the forum, including War Room. It is also another way to keep from having too many moderators. Regular - Regulars are a group of old and helpful members around the forums. It is our cheap way of saying Thank You. ^_^ Well, can I be one? Administrator - Most likely not. In order to become one, you first need to be a moderator and have a great understanding of how to run IPB forums. Moderator - It's a possibility. You must have knowledge of how IPB forums run. You must also be active and post insightful and useful posts. Do not ask to be a moderator, we will grant those members permissions if the time is necessary. We are always on the watch for who is next. Meta Chief - It is a possibility as well. You must have a knowledge of how to moderate subforums, as your duty is to oversee the Halo sections and people in them. Also, have a keen understanding of how to Mod Halo and talk people through problems if the need arises. Maybe in the future when the site becomes bigger and needs more moderating. This group will probably be the first to have new members. Honor Guard (Quoted from Phil's post) - Most likely not. Only those members that I have known from older, previous sites, that have a great understanding of the forums and modding will become Honor Guards. (This Group is mainly closed). Regular - Of course! As long as you've been at Modhalo for a good amount of time and contribute useful stuff to the forums, an Administrator will place you in the group when the time is right. Be patient!